Rough Draft
by toXic REM
Summary: Songfic! It's actually more of a Stylenny with K2 winning in the end, but Stan and Kenny's relationship is the main focus! Rated T for slight mature content, but nothing graphic.


**NOTE: This is an alternate universe where Kenny is NOT immortal and has never died once. Oh and I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.  
>Also, the song is called "Rough Draft" by Yellow Card. Listen to it while reading this (put it on repeat if you have to). <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Like a saturday night I'll be gone<strong>

**Like a saturday night I'll be gone**

**Before you knew that I was there**

Kenny packed his bags. There were so any doubts swimming through his head. How could he have gotten sucked into this? He trusted Stan and Stan let him fall.

_I suppose it's because I'm a sucker for him. His perfect obsidian hair, his blue eyes, his fair skin... No!_

Kenny curled into himself on the bed and began to cry.

Why was it like this? Why did it have to happen like this?

No...

"I never asked for this!" The blond grabbed the nearest breakable object and chucked it at the wall, watching it shatter. It was a picture of him and Stan on their wedding day.

**So you wrote it down **

**I'm supposed to care**

**Even though it's never there**

_Kenny looked at the ground as he remember the nasty fight they had only days before. He looked at Stan. They were in another fight._

_"Stan. Where's our vows?" Kenny asked, looking to the side._

_"Kenny what are you talking about?" Stan looked at him, angered._

_"Where's our vows?"_

_"I don't know what-"_

_"ANSWER THE QUESTION STAN! WHERE ARE OUR GODDAMN VOWS?"_

_Stan looked wide-eyed at Kenny and then looked down. "I never wrote them."_

_Kenny looked up, eyes blistering. "You never wrote them? Why the hell not?"_

_"Because I didn't think we needed them!'_

_"You didn't think we needed vows? That's nice Stan! Now I have nothing to go by to help this relationship work!"_

_"All we need to do is talk things out," Stan said, trying to calm down Kenny, but not longer did he finish his sentence did Kenny pipe up._

_"Talk things out? Everytime we do that, we ended up in another god foresaken fight! And if I remember correctly, the last time we 'talked things out', you went back to Wendy and slept with that bitch!"_

_Stan stood frozen, not sure of what to say. And after a moment, Kenny pulled on his coat and looked down, saddened._

_"I can see this isn't going to work out. I'm going to Kyle's until I can get the divorce papers."_

_Kenny left without a word._

Kenny took a long drag of his cigarette as he remember that arguement that led to this moment. He was on Kyle's back porch looking at Divorce Documents. Stan and him had been married for five years.

"It's a shame it didn't work out," the blond mumbled to himself as he snuffed out his cigarette and threw the documents on the table, hand covering his eyes to hide the tears. He was really glade that his Jewish, red-headed friend was at work right then and there.

**Sorry if I'm not prepared**

**Is it hard to see the things you substitute**

Kenny remembered the video he had found of Wendy and Stan on the internet. Yeah, they were heavily intoxicated, but Stan shouldn't have gone to her house anyways. He clenched the fabric over his heart and choked out tears.

"Why does it hurt so much? Emotions are nothing but chemicals in the brain... but yet... I can feel my heart breaking," He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes to stop the flow of tears. "I hate it. Being this weak. To have him make me crumbled to my knees."

**For me and all my thoughts of you**

**It's eating me alive to leave you**

Kenny looked at the engagement ring and wedding band on the table and grabbed them, looking at them more closely. "Stan Marsh..." He clenched them in his fist and bowed his head. "You're a truly terrible person."

_Because even though I want to divorce... a part of me just can't let go..._

**Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong**

**But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song**

**Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong**

_I guess I knew it all along... that he still had feelings for Wendy._

Kenny sighed as he looked out the window. "Because even though we had sex on our honeymoon night... I could see it in his eyes. The ghost of Wendy haunted him..." The blond sighed and threw the rings back on the table. "I'm such an idiot... to think he was really over her..."

"You're not the first one he hurt."

Kenny turned toward the voice and spotted Kyle opening a can of beer as he tossed one to the crying blond (whom caught it effortlessly). "What... what do you mean?"

"In High School, after he and Wendy split up, we started dating."

Kenny's eyes widened isntantaneously. "He never mentioned anything."

"I think it's because I was only a good fuck," Kyle shrugged. "But regardless. Because of what happened, him and I aren't as close as we used to be... no. Not in the slightest." The redhead sighed.

Kenny 'hm' and shrugged. "Maybe I'm just a good fuck to him."

"If Stan's still Stan, then maybe," Kyle shrugged as he took a sip.

"You're the worse pep talk ever," Kenny grimaced and set his unopened can of beer on the table.

Kyle looked to Kenny and shrugged. "Who knows? You are the only one he's ever proposed to."

"That doesn't mean anything," Kenny sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, but he didn't even make you sign the prenuptual agreement."

The blond's eyes widened and a light smile appeared on his face.

"I can take anything I want."

Kyle chuckled. "So be it, you can."

"Thank you Kyle Broflovski, Attorney at Law."

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. Somethings never changed.

**Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong**

**You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song**

**Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong**

**You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song**

Stan watched as Kenny entered the house, a fierce glaze in his eyes.

"Kenny. I'm sor-"

"Shut it Stan! I'm tired of being left in the dark while you go and chase a bitch that's a fucking sociopath! I could be happily married to Kyle with children. At least he wouldn't leave me for his ex. At least he'd be loyal."

"What do you know about Kyle? You guys didn't even really talk to each other until High School!"

"That should tell you something Stan! I spend more time at Kyle's house and with Kyle than I do with you now-a-days! Because you're always gone, talking to Wendy!"

"She's my employer!"

"And you're fucking buddy!"

Stan remained silent before speaking. "Babe-"

"Don't 'babe' me, Stan!" Kenny looked at his husband with contempt. "I know you fucked Wendy and while we were married! So just shut up!"

"Listen. Don't you see what Kyle's tryna do? He's tryna tear us a part because he wants you!"

"He's been nothing but a good friend! He's been supporting me and helping me get over **YOU**."

There was silence before Kenny spoke again. "I'm leaving you Stan. We'll go over the divorce papers tomorrow."

"And where are you gonna stay?" Stan folded his arms over his chest.

"At Kyle's." Kenny sniffed and grabbed anything else he could before walking towards the door, his suitcase was already at said redhead's house.

"You're really leaving me?" Stan sounded so distraught and mortified.

"Goodbye Stanley Marsh."

**I'm breathing in your skin tonight.**

_Kenny was breathing harshly as Stan continued what he was doing. Moans mixed with panting as sweat dripping down Stan's naked body. He breathed in Kenny's scent and found the spot he was looking for. Kenny bucked his hips and gasped, following that was an elongated moan._

**Quiet is my loudest cry.**

_Kenny curled into a ball as he fell asleep next to Stan. He tossed and turned, but still he felt wrong. He had slept with his best friend, and his best friend was still dating Wendy. He felt like a dirty secret now._

**Wouldn't wanna wake the eyes, that make me melt inside.**

_Kenny, ever so quietly, tiptoed out of Stan's room. It was midnight and they had school tomorrow. Kenny wasn't about to get caught by Randy in Stan's room and naked. And he sure as hell didn't want his parents beating his ass for coming home so late. He was barely 15 and yet he has already done so many things adults most likely will say they've never done._

**And if it's healthier to leave you be,**

**May a sickness come and set me free.**

"Remember that time in fourth grade?" Kenny asked as he swished around his martini. He and Kyle had decided to go to South Park's bar for a little rejuvenation, but all Kenny was feeling was remorse and reluctance. But he had acquiesced to this. Maybe he just need another martini.

"Which time, dude? There's so many," Kyle chuckled as he remembered a very fond past endevour.

"The time I was in Hell's Pass Hospital," Kenny sighed out, eye concentrated on the liquid squishing around the glass.

"That narrows it down to about a hundred times," Kyle rolled his eyes. "You were always in the hospital dude. It's surprising that you've never died with the shit you've been through."

Kenny gave a small smile at Kyle's attempt at joking. "Yeah... but specifically the time I had the terminal disease."

Kyle mentally narrowed it down. "I was gonna make a note that you've had to terminal dieseases, but the second one happened when we were in ninth grade."

"Yeah, I'm talking about fourth grade," Kenny smiled half-heartedly as Kyle nodded for him to continue. "Well... when I had that muscular disease. I didn't know whether I was going to die or live. I was so scared. The doctors were all pretty sure I was going to end up owning a coffin, but I pushed on and survived. Most of the thanks goes to Cartman though. He got them to overwright the ban on stem cells and that helped cure me. If he had got the ban lifted in time... I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here talking to you..."

"Where is this going, Ken?" Kyle asked me, worried.

"Stan never visited me once. Not once... and when I was in rehab to help learn back functions of my muscles, the only thing going through my mind was that he hated me. But then I was back in school like nothing happened. He didn't even show me any sympathy..." Kenny sighed and as he laid his head on the bar counter, arm propping his forehead up so it wasn't touching the table. His other arm half circled around his head as it held the martini in his hand.

"Stan was so afraid of losing you, he couldn't come to grips with it. When he found out you were okay he brushed it off, because he didn't want to feel hurt and just didn't want to relieve your near-death experience for fear that he would mentally break down," Kyle said softly as he patted the despairing blond's back.

"Why are you on his side?" Kenny groaned out as he lifted his head up and chugged down the rest of his martini, asking the bartender for another drink.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better," Kyle sighed out, exasperated at Kenny's slowly increasing drunken stupor.

"I'm trying so hard to hate him," Kenny said, gulping down two more martinis before continuing in a slurred voice. "But I jusht can't. It hurtsh Ky-Ky..." Kenny was close to being completely drunk.

"I know it does, Kenny. It'll pass and if it doesn't and Stan comes back to you, then things were meant for you to belong together," Kyle sighed out once more, sad now at Kenny's otherwise obvious depression.

"Thanksh Ky-Ky," Kenny frowned as he ordered a glass of 160 proof vodka, gulping it right down. He'd regret that in the morning.

**Kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me...**

Kenny walked out of the courtroom with a sigh. He had won the case, despite Stan's protests. He and Stan were now divorced. He didn't want this though. He want him and Stan to have a perfect life together, but Wendy was still in the picture.

Kenny gritted his teeth as he thought of that ungrateful slut. He hated her with all his might. Stan was his and his alone! Not hers! His!

_God dammit, Stan is mine and mine alone!_

The angered man stopped in his tracks as his eyes widen. Did he really just think that? Tears were coming like rivers now as finally Kyle exited the courtroom. Kyle had been his paralegal. The case only needed a paralegal, not a lawyer.

Kyle patted him on the back and drew him close into a hug as the only thing that went through Kenny's mind was, _"We're not meant for each other, so why do I feel like we are?"_

**I'm finding my own words, my own little stage**

**My own epic drama, my own scripted page.**

A few years down the road and Kenny was already doing better. He had entered a romantic relationship with Kyle and felt a thousand times better than he ever had with Stan... that is, if he didn't think about Stan, which was 60% of the time, and the statistic was slowly increasing. He knew he could trust Kyle, fully and completely , with his entire being. He knew Kyle would never cheat on him.

He knew Kyle was "the one", even if he still hurt when he thought about Stan.

But Kenny was doing this, he was moving on. He didn't need the presence or thought of Stan to slow him down. Though when it did, Kyle was understanding and he was there, comforting the blond mess. He was so loving and caring, that Kenny wondered what he did to deserve the redhead.

**I'll send you the rough draft, I'll seal it with tears**

**Maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear.**

Kenny found it hard to do, but he had to do it. He was doing it with Kyle's knowledge, too. That's what made it harder for him to do it. That Kyle knew he was doing it.

Kenny breathed out, seeing his breath come out like fog in the winter air. It was almost Decemeber and it was almost time for Channukah. He wasn't Jewish, but Kyle was. He wasn't going to make Kyle break his traditions and Kyle wasn't going to make him break his. So the celebrate Channukah and later that month, they celebrated Christmas.

Kenny shook his head as he walked on the snow-filled concrete of the sidewalk. His destination? Stan's house. Stan had never moved out, and he was rather thankful at the moment. As he walked along he planned his actions. Go to the house, slip the letter in the mailbox, turn around and leave. If he confronted Stan, ignore him.

As Kenny walked up to the house, he didn't spot the brunette and internally sighed. He opened his old mailbox and slipped the envelope inside. If Stan responded he knew he wouldn't go running back, Kyle was the one for him, but he would give Stan a fair chance to win his trust back as a friend. As the disgruntled blond man turned to leave, he came face-to-chest with one Stan Randall Marsh.

"What are you doing here, Kenny?" Stan sounded genuinely surprised. Kenny fought himself from running away. That would mean that he still felt something for Stan, he did... but he didn't want to and didn't want to show it.

"That's Kenneth to you," He whispered into the late November air as Stan rose a brow at this, obviously amused. "Anyways. I was just checking if any of my mail got through by accident."

"I told you, you successfully forwarded your mail to Kyle's address," Stan sounded irrate as he said Kyle's name. Like he was trying to defile the Jewish man's name. True, Stan and Kyle were always the best of friends until they started dating and had an awful break, but now... it was just pure hate between. There would never be hope to revive the friendship they once had.

After a moment, Stan spoke again. "Or maybe you just wanted to see me again." He winked and smirked, being his cocky self.

"As if!" Kenny growled.

"You may have broken it off, but you know you still want me," Stan replied airily, still cocky.

"Why would I want a cheating bastard like you? I'd rather go to Hell and back," Kenny gave Stan a piercing glare before he stormed off back home. His and Kyle's home.

And to think that he was going to give that ccky bastard a second chance at trust. Kenny froze in his tracks. He was about four blocks away now and he just remembered the letter! Kenny sighed and sneezed as he continued walking home.

_Fuck it. It's too damn cold and I'd rather much be in Kyle's warm arms. He'll have a hard let down when he tries to contact me again... if he does..._

**From the start it was shaky and the characters rash,**

**A nice setting for heart ache where emotions come last.**

_Kenny looked at the stunned couple having sex... on his bed... in his house. He could feel the tears forming and the only coherent word that came out of his mouth was, "Stan?"_

_"Kenny! It's not what it looks like!" Stan was trying to DEFEND himself. On what grounds did he have the right?_

_"It's exactly what it looks like Stan! You're having SEX with your EX-girlfriend! You're married to me!" Kenny fought back the pain as he tried to understand what was going on. Most people would have run away from the situation and cried their eyes out. But no... Kenny was too angry, too hurt, too betrayed to do just that._

_"Kenny!"_

_"Stan, shut up! I don't want to hear you damn, lying excuses! I hate you! You fucking cheating bastard!" Kenny took a nearby object, which happened to be a lamp and threw it at the couple. Wendy ducked out of the way in time but Stan wasn't so lucky. It him square in the face. And then Kenny did what most people did when this sort of thing happens... he ran away._

**All I have deep inside, to overcome this desire**

**Of friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles.**

Kenny's mouth met with Kyle's as they carressed each other. Kenny felt truly happy now, and he wasn't going to let Stan ruin his life. No. Never. The redhead opened his mouth slightly to let Kenny's tongue enter. It was rushed and it was panicked, but they both needed this. Since their romantic relation started, they never had sex, never even said the word 'sex'. Because it would bring up painful memories for Kenny.

But Kenny was fine now, and he knew that. That's why he was going to have sex with Kyle. And he was going to love every minute of it.

**And I don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong **

**You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song**

**Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong **

**You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this**

**In lieu of this song.**

"Do you Kyle Broflovski, take Kenny to be your lawfully wedded-" The priest cleared his throat and tried not to smile like a giddy, school girl. He honestly didn't know why he was so happy for the couple. "-groom, through sickness and health, through better or worse, and through richer or poor, until death do you apart?"

"Totally dude... I mean, er, yes, I do," Kyle grinned stupidly as Kenny tried to hide a chuckle. They were both in suits. Kyle was in a black tuxedo with a white collared shirt underneath, a black bow and black suede shoes. Kenny was in a white tuxedo withe a black collared shirt underneath, a white bow, and white suede shoes. But Kenny was holding a boquet of orange, blue, green, and white carnations and roses. Why? White was simply wedding material, blue was because of Kenny's eyes, green because of Kyles, and orange because it was both their favorite color, and the color they shared.

"Do you Kenny McCormick, promised to do the same and take Kyle as your lawfully wedded groom?" The priest looked to the blond boy as he nodded rapidly and replied with "Yes, I do."

"May I have the rings?" The priest called out as Ike, in his youthful teen age, ran down the isle and presented the wedding bands on a single pillow. Kenny grabbed the one that he had lazered and placed it on Kyle's ring finger as Kyle did the same to him. Now, whenever they held hands the weddings bands would read "K + K = K2". But the rings held a secret, on the inside was inscribed the words "Together forever, even after death do us apart". Kyle's had the "together forever" part, Kenny's held the rest.

"Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and man," The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the other."

And the pair did. And Stan watched from outside the Synagogue. Kenny really wasn't coming back this time. And Stan only had himself to blame.

**Like a saturday night I'll be gone.**

Kenny had packed his bags and left Stan. Stan knew where Kenny was staying of course, but he never chased after him. Kenny had always done the chasing, so he assumed Kenny would chase again.

**Like a saturday night I'll be gone.**

When Kenny filed the divorce papers, Stan thought he was just being stubborn. So he let him do it, but when the divorce came, he simply shrugged it off as Kenny playing hard-to-get. Kenny wasn't going to win.

**Like a saturday night I'll be gone.**

When Kenny began dating Kyle, Stan thought he just needed a break and time to cope. But Stan had faith Kenny would come crawling back like he always did. It was only a matter of time before Kenny did.

**Like a saturday night I'll be gone.**

When Kyle proposed to Kenny, Stan was sure he would reject. When he didn't, Stan tensed and shrugged it off. Stan knew this was just a phase and Kenny would call of the engagement and come back to him. Kenny just had to.

**Before you knew that I was there.**

When Kenny and Kyle actually got married and Stan witnessed it, Stan lost hope. Kenny wasn't coming back. He was never going to in the first place. It turned out, Stan needed to do the chasing this time and he was the last one to know.

"I should have chased you when I had the chance..."

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! That took two months to write.<br>Why the hell did it take so long?  
><strong>**Because of my lack of imaginations and a LOT of procrastination.  
>LOL.<br>But I LOVE this song to death.  
>It's one of the few songs outside of Linkin Park and Hollywood Undead that I can listen to repeatedly and never grow tired of.<br>Anyways, its 2 AM and I'm most likely going to stay up until I crash from all sugar, caffeine, and ginseng coursing through my body.  
>Night!<strong>

**Love ya,  
><strong>**your author **


End file.
